I Knew I Loved You
by The BOOKWORM
Summary: Li reflexes on his, unrequited love for Sakura, and his dreams of how one day they might be togeather. *one-shot*


I Knew I Loved You. - One Shot  
  
Maybe it's intuition  
  
But some things you just don't question  
  
Like in your eyes, I see my future in an instant  
  
And there it goes  
  
I think I found my best friend  
  
I know that it might sound  
  
More than a little crazy  
  
But I believe  
  
Even then before I came to Japan I had dreams of her, her hair, her sent, her eyes.god.her eyes. In my dreams her eyes where the only thing I can identify her by. A gaze of love and rapture shone at me from those eyes. Beautiful.Absolutely beautiful. I dreamt of her every night knowing that a girl as beautiful and as innocent as her could not possible exists in this cruel world. I though she was an angel from above who visited me in my dreams.  
  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
  
I think I dreamed you into life  
  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
  
I have been waiting all my life  
  
Until that faithful dream. I saw those emerald eyes shining out from a blurry face. I knew she was beautiful. How can she not be? I paid no heed to the Clow Cards being blown away around us. All I saw where those eyes. Those eyes that send me into a blushing fit and has the ability to make me, stone hearted Li, Syaoran swoon and loose his guard. Man.I hate the way she does that to me.  
  
There's just no rhyme or reason  
  
Only the sense of completion  
  
And in your eyes  
  
I see the missing pieces I'm searching for  
  
I think I've found my way home  
  
I know that it might sound  
  
More than a little crazy  
  
But I believe  
  
It's just that whenever I'm around her I fell complete and content. She was the only one who accepts me for who I am. She never asked anything more of me.never.She was the sweetest thing. No one could have been sweeter or more innocent. She is one of a kind. I can never find another girl like Sakura Kinomoto.never.and I'll never want to look.she's the only one for me.no one else.no one.  
  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
  
I think I dreamed you into life  
  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
  
I have been waiting all my life  
  
When I first entered the classroom. The first thing I noticed was a warm pink aura. It felt so comforting so soothing my heat knew but I refused to admit that, in my eyes then no one could have such a pure aura. But as I came in with a glare on my face the first thing I saw where the emerald eyes from my dream. I had to use all the discipline from my training to stop myself from looking as her and only her. After when I found out that she was the appointed cardcaptor I resented her. I felt as if she had taken what had rightly belonged to me. But no I no that the Cards choose their master and it may or may not be a descendent of their former master. Okay I admit.I hated her for taking it away from me.I hated her.and so I rivaled her.but in my hear I knew that I did not hate her.I knew all that time.  
  
A thousand angels dance around you  
  
I am complete now that I've found you  
  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
  
I think I dreamed you into life  
  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
  
I have been waiting all my life  
  
Then I started helping her capture the cards.and soon after that while we where facing Eriol I slowly realized that I couldn't hate her.I couldn't blame her.I couldn't resent her.but I could love her.I started 'falling' in love with her. But how can one fall in love when they have been in love with the person since they had dreamed of them? She was truly amazing and remarkable.She won by heart in my dreams.  
  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
  
I think I dreamed you into life  
  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
  
I have been waiting all my life  
  
But I hope my angel can forgive me. I hope she'll forgive me.forgive me for the things I had said and done that I didn't mean. For the time I had insulted her and hurt her. For the time when I had glared and yelled at her when she was only trying to be my friend.She's like that.No matter who it is and how they treat her.she's always so kind to others.one of the many, many reason I love her.  
  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
  
I think I dreamed you into life  
  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
  
I have been waiting all my life  
  
I love her. I can say that honestly. But I cannot confess not yet. What if she doesn't love me back? What if she laughs in my face? What if she still likes the snow bunny? And even if I do confess someday I'm sure the peach arrow will kill me for it. But I'll always love her. I am fated to her. It was her destiny to become the card mistress.but it was mine to protect, love, and cherish her. And I will never forget that.never. I will always love her.  
  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
  
I think I dreamed you into life  
  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
  
I have been waiting all my life I knew I loved you before I met you  
  
I think I dreamed you into life  
  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
  
I have been waiting all my life  
  
On the night before I came to Japan, I had a dream. Where were stand on opposite sides of a building and there was a large gap between us. We where wearing matching outfits mine green and yours pink. I heard her sob that she loved me and I have never felt happier in my whole life. Then when I replied to her.I saw her call upon jump and she bounced right into my arms and I hold her close. I believed that was a prophetic dream.that it will happen and someday I will finally be able to hold you close and tell you how much I love you. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Okay so think is my 4th one shot. And how come nobody reviewed for the one before this? Are you all only really interested in the S+S fictions I write?? Any way please read and review. 


End file.
